Naruto:The Harem Game
by Wardog310
Summary: Kami turns Naruto's life into a harem games


_Kami,goddess of Heaven and the true creator of everything was looking at a dossier of a boy with blonde spikey hair and three lines on both cheeks,the boy was Naruto had seen how his life was a true living hell,the villagers and most of the shinobi with the excepting of a few,had made attempts on Naruto's life. So Kami decide to turn Naruto's life in to a video game and after several months of designing then making a manual with over 200 profiles of that installing a unique security system,finishing the night before Naruto's 12th early the next morning ,Kami changed her white heavenly kimono into a fitted meshed shirt under a red short sleeve t-shirt underneath a Konoha Chuunin flak jacket along with a pair of black pants and blue ninja scandels. Then using her own advanced version of the_ _Hirashin_ _no Jutsu,which was more advanced than Minato Namikaze and Tobirama Senju versions of the allow her to teleport without using any seal markers,landing two floors down from Naruto's she arrive at Naruto's door she started to knock when she saw the curtain move._

 _"Kami's Delivery Servies,I have a package for Naruto Uzumaki." Kam said._

 _"Yeah right,your are probability here to kill me." Naruto said._

 _"No,I'm a mail priestress and if you still don't trust me then I'll take off my clothes to show you that I have no weapons on me."Kami said._

 _Kami stripped down to her white bra and panties,she saw a crystal blue eye disappear from the window,followed by sounds of several locks and dead bolts being Kami saw a nose bleeding Naruto,which Kami was not really surprised because only her sisters and herself had the most perfect bodies that a certain pervevt Sanin would dream of._

 _"Wow,you look beatiful,Um..." Naruto suttered as he grab a napkin to stop his bleeding smiled and said "I'm Lady Amaterasu Kami and thanks,also if you don't mind if I could put my clothes back on."_

 _Naruto nodded as she started getting dressed then asked,"Okay,now I only need your signature and your tumbprint before I can give your package to you."_

 _After Naruto finished signing,Kami kissed him on the cheek as she handed Naruto his was blushing so bad it would almost beat one of Hinata's blushs._

 _"What was that for?" Naruto asked._

 _"Only a handsome future Hokage get a kiss and seen me in underwear." Kami said._

 _Naruto gave Kami his foxiest grined before she handed him her card then ,Kami sensed a large group of people with negative emotions coming up the knew that this group was a mixture of villagers,Chuunin,and Jonin rank reached the stairway that connected the second floor to the third floor,just as the mob reached the foot of the stair._

 _"Move aside,there a demon that needs to die." one of Jonin shouted._

 _"As a priestress and follower of Kami,I will not y'all to harm Naruto Uzumaki any more!" Kami answered._

 _The villagersa didn't want to attack a priestress out of fear and some of the Chunin and Jonin decide no to fight because Kami would strike them down for attacking a follower,while the rest pull out their katanas and kunais then signed as a they charged her,suddenly it was over in a blink of a eye the ones that charge her were everywhere; in the walls,over the railing, and all of them were villagers and the rest of the shinboi ran away,Kami left just as a pair of female ANBU found a note that explain what happen on one of the bodies._

 _"What ever happen here it is over with." the blue striped cat masked ANBU said._

 _"Yeah,I think after we take this people to the hospital,then report to the Hokage." the red striped cat masked ANBU said as they started transport the people to the hospital._

 _Meanwhile,Naruto was unwrapping his package to find out that it was just a book didn't had a title or a summary,so he open the book to the first page and was surprised when words started suddenly appearing._

 _"Dear Naruto Uzumaki,by now you are reading this then I have change your life into a video game. The goal of this game is very simple;level up and become the strongest shinobi ever ,you won't be leveling up thourgh combat and learning multiple jutsu in normal video you will be leveling up by having sex with various women and learning jutsu that will help you have sex with the women."Naruto's jaw hit the ground as he shouted "WHAT!" New words apeared.'You have by now shouted loudly,don't worry because when you signed your name a powerful barrier jutsu was casted that only allow you to hear and read this if you choose not to play,then may keep this book as a birthday present,but if you choose to choose to continue on then select yes.'_

 _"Do you wish to continue?" the question asked._

 _Naruto decide that this book would help him with he tapped yes then new words appear._

 _'Alright this book had already boosted your libido or sexual drive,so it allow other women to notice you.A flat-chested howler monkey of a fan girl wouldn't even level you up to level one ,even if you were at level one which you are turn the page.'_

 _Naruto turn the page and saw writing on the left hand side and while on the right hand side was a bunch of stats._

 _'Welcome to the Stats page; Strength,Speed,Intelligance,Endurance,Acrobatics,Chakra Levels,Chakra Control,and are all numerical values that pertain to you._ Strength is the physical strength of your body, the higher it is the harder you hit. Speed is the physical speed of your body; the higher it is the faster you move. Intelligence isn't how much stuff you know, but rather how well you use what you know. Make sure to learn more as your intelligence gets higher or else you'll be sorely limited. Endurance is how long your strength and speed last, low strength but high endurance means you can win against someone with high strength but low endurance. Endurance is also how long you can go in the bed, even having multiple orgasms. Acrobatics is how high you can jump, how much you can bend, and a whole slew of other things. Chakra levels are blatantly obvious. However, as you also increase your intelligence; your chakra levels will go up some as well. Having a Bijuu stuck inside your gut however, your chakra levels are already damned impressive. Chakra control is again blatantly obvious .Luck affects everything. From how well you gamble, to what will show up on missions, luck will also slightly deal with how women handle you. If the woman is a frigid bitch, then a high luck might warm her up to you. Every level, you will get five stat points outside of the ten you start with. You can also increase these stats by learning and training.' 

Naruto Stats

Level 1: / exp.

Strength: 30

Speed: 40

Acrobatics: 40

Endurance: 40

Intelligence: 30

Chakra: 40

Chakra Control: 40

Luck: 40

Sexual Aura 50 pts. Apprentice Level. Allied Kunoichi are willing to have sex with Naruto. Civilian Women are extremely horny around Naruto now.

Stealth, 60 pts. Apprentice level. Naruto can now sneak by an unsuspecting Jonin 95 percent of the time Also boosts all Sneaky Skills: Lock Picking, Hacking, Assassination, Lying, Pick Pocketing, etc.

Genjutsu, 25 pts. Novice Level. Naruto can now detect a C-ranked Genjutsu, and Dispel a D-ranked Genjutsu.

Hyoton Perk: Naruto can now use the Hyoton


End file.
